kuching_scout_18thfandomcom-20200215-history
Scout Tenderfoot Badge
T'' he tenderfoot badge is '''awarded to anyone who admit that he/she is a member of the 'Scouting Brotherhood of Malaysia.' (Persaudaraan Pengakap Malaysia) The picture on the right is how the''' tenderfoot badge(lencana keahlian)' looks like. > :This page is not all well developed. About all the information are from various sources that I found. And there is a mixture of BM and English. But it`s ok as long as you can understand. Joshua Ng (talk) 13:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Membership test Before one is elected to be a scout, the person needs to aquire the basic knowledge and experience about scouting. To past the "Tenderfoot Badge", one needs to past the following 7 tests: #Scout uniform regulations #''Prinsip rukun negara #The Malaysian scout logo & the International Scout Logo #The scout promise & Scout law #Scout honor & Scout Moto #History of Malaysian Scouting & Basic History of the founder of Scout movement, Banden Powell. #Knots and ties: *Reef Knot *Sheet bend *Clove Hitch *Bowline *Round Turn & Two half Hitches *Common whipping The "Tenderfoot Badge" is sown on the left pocket of the shirt. Scout Promise and Scout laws (Very Important) Scout Promise ' : Bahawa dengan sesungguhnya saya berjanji dan bersetia, yang saya dengan seberapa daya upaya saya, akan: * taat kepada Tuhan, Raja dan Negara * menolong orang pada setiap masa * menurut undang-undang pengakap : ''English version On my honour I promise that I will do my best, * to do my duty to God, King and country * to help other people at all times * to obey the '''Scout laws Scout Laws ! #A Scout is trustworthy #A Scout is loyal. #A Scout makes him/herself useful '''at all places #A Scout belongs to the worldwide family of Scouts. #A Scout is '''Courteous #A Scout is loving toward animals #A Scout is obedient #A Scout is Cheerful #A scout is Thrifty #A Scout is reverent 1. Scout uniform regulations The uniform regulation is practically your full uniform. Take a good look at it. '' '' 2. Prinsip Rukun Negara *Kepercayaan kepada Tuhan *Kesetiaan kepada Raja dan Negara *Keluhuran Perlembagaan *Kedaulatan Undang-undang *Kesopanan dan Kesusilaan '''''Penerangan Prinsip-prinsip Rukun Negara : It`s not important to memorize the description. Just remember the 5 main points and understand them. Kepercayaan kepada Tuhan Bangsa dan Negara ini telah diwujudkan atas kepercayaan yang kukuh kepada Tuhan. Melalui kepercayaan beragama inilah akan menjadikan bangsa dan negara ini sebagai satu bangsa dan negara yang berdaulat. Perlembagaan Persekutuan memperuntukkan bahawa Islam ialah agama rasmi Persekutuan, tetapi agama dan kepercayaan-kepercayaan lain boleh diamalkan dengan aman dan tenteram di mana-mana bahagian di dalam Persekutuan dan tindakan membeza-bezakan terhadap seseorang warganegara atas alasan agama adalah dilarang sama sekali. Jawatankuasa penggubal Rukun Negara menyedari akan pentingnya agama dan kepercayaan kepada Tuhan dalam kehidupan manusia. Ketiadaan agama boleh meruntuhkan keperibadian seseorang dan juga sesuatu bangsa dan negara. Menyedari betapa pentingnya keteguhan pegangan anggota masyarakat terhadap ajaran agama masing-masing, prinsip ini telah dipilih sebagai prinsip pertama dalam Rukun Negara. Kesetiaan Kepada Raja dan Negara Malaysia mengamalkan Sistem Demokrasi Berparlimen dan Raja Berpelembagaan dengan Seri Paduka Baginda Yang di-Pertuan Agong sebagai Ketua Negara. Selaras dengan kedudukan Yang di-Pertuan Agong sebagai Raja mengikut Perlembagaan, sistem beraja juga diamalkan di setiap negeri, dan Yang Di-Pertua Negeri bagi negeri-negeri yang tidak beraja. Seri Paduka Baginda, Raja-Raja dan Yang Di-Pertua Negeri adalah merupakan lambang perpaduan rakyat. Kesetiaan kepada Raja dan Negara bermaksud, bahawa setiap warganegara hendaklah menumpukan sepenuh taat setia, jujur dan ikhlas kepada Seri Paduka Baginda Yang di-Pertuan Agong. Di peringkat negeri pula, rakyat dikehendaki menumpukan taat setia kepada raja yang memerintah negeri tempat mereka bermastautin tanpa mengurangkan taat setia kepada Yang di-Pertuan Agong. Keluhuran Perlembagaan Prinsip ini menekan perlunya rakyat menerima, mematuhi dan mempertahankan keluhuran atau kemuliaan Perlembagaan Negara. Perlembagaan Negara adalah sumber perundangan yang tertinggi. Fungsinya untuk memberi perlindungan kepada setiap rakyat negara ini akan hak dan keistimewaan mereka sebagai warganegara. Setiap warga negara Malaysia dikehendaki menghormati, menghargai, serta memahami maksud dan kandungan serta latar belakang sejarah pembentukan Perlembagaan Negara. Perlembagaan Negara telah digubal berasaskan kesepakatan semua kaum dan semu pihak di negara ini. Dengan demikian ia merupakan satu kontrak sosial rakyat yang tidak boleh dipersoalkan dan diganggu gugat oleh mana-mana individu atau mana-mana pihak. Perlembagaan Malaysia menentukan pola politik dan kedudukan sosio-ekonomi rakyat di negara ini. Ia adalah sumber rujukan bagi segala hal yang berkaitan denga sistem pemerintahan, perundangan, kedudukan dan hak sosio-ekonomi rakyat. Kedaulatan Undang-Undang Keadilan diasaskan atas kedaulatan undang-undang di mana setiap rakyat sama tarafnya di sisi undang-undang negara. Kebebasan asasi terjamin bagi semua warganegara Malaysia. Undang-undang negara berasaskan kepada Perlembagaan. Oleh itu kedaulatannya perlu diterima dan dipertahankan. Tanpa undang-undang, hidup bermasyarakat dan bernegara tidak aman dan stabil. Oleh itu undang-undang negara dijamin pula oleh institusi kehakiman yang bebas dan berwibawa. Setiap negara memerlukan undang-undang untuk mengawal dan mewujudkan satu masyarakat yang aman, stabil dan makmur. Kewujudan undang-undang akan menjamin kehidupan anggota masyarakat dapa bergerak dengan licin dan teratur tanpa sebarang kekacauan, di mana semua anggota masyarakat akan merasas selamat. Hak-hak semua rakyat boleh diamalkan dengan bebas asalkan tidak melanggar undang-undang serta perkara-perkara sebagaimana yang dijamin oleh Perlembagaan Negara. Hak-hak dari kebebasan yang dijamin oleh Perlembagaan itu tidaklah termasuk hak menggulingkan kerajaan sama ada dengan kekerasan atau dengan cara-cara yang tidak menurut Perlembagaan. Kesopanan dan Kesusilaan Prinsip ke lima ini menekankan perkembangan personaliti dan tingkah laku seseorang rakyat. Tujuannya ialah untuk membentuk warga negara yang bersopan santun dan bersusila selaras dengan kempen Budi Bahasa dan Nilai Murni yang dijalankan sekarang. Sifat individu yang bersopan santun dan bersusila adalah paling bermakna dan amat penting dalam konteks perhubungan antara satu sama lain dalam masyarakat pelbagai kaum di negara ini. Sikap bersopan santun dan bersusila patut diamalkan bagi membentuk seseorang individu dan masyarakat yang berdisiplin serta bermoral tinggi yang akan membantu mewujudkan sebuah masyarakat yang harmoni. Tatasusila ini membenci dan mengutuk tingkah laku atau perbuatan yang angkuh atau menyinggung perasaan seseorang atau sesuatu golongan. Tingkah laku sopan juga mengandungi suatu darjah kesusilaan yang tinggi dalam kedua-dua kehidupan persendirian dan kehidupan bernegara. Prinsip ini menjadi panduan supaya perilaku masyarakat sentiasa terpelihara dan berkembang sesuai dengan keperibadian bangsa dan nilai-nilai murni. : 3.The Malaysian scout logo & the International Scout Logo ''Malaysian scout logo * Terdapat 3 kelopak pada lambang yang membawa maksud 3 Persetiaan Pengakap iaitu:Taat kepada Tuhan,Raja dan Negara, Menolong orang setiap masa, Menurut undang-undang Pengakap. *Bintang pecah lima (berwarna hijau) menandakan undang-undang Pengakap yang sepuluh. *Ikatan hijau yang mengikat kelopak melambangkan "Persaudaraan Pengakap" *Bintang pecah 14 melambangkan "Kesemua negeri-negeri dalam Malaysia" *Bulan Sabit menandakan "Agama rasmi Negara iaitu Agama Islam". *Lingkaran Tali melambangkan "Perpaduan Rakyat Malaysia dan Persaudaraan Pengakap Sedunia". *Warna kuning,hijau,merah yang terdapat pada lambang menandakan unit-unit pengakap: *Kuning "Pengakap Kanak-Kanak", Hijau "Pengakap Muda", Merah "Pengakap Remaja" Budak-budak memahami makna-makna Lambang Pengakap Sedunia dan Malaysia dan lulus dalam soalan-soalan subjektif yang berkenaan : ''Format Ujian : Warna kuning pada bulan sabit dan bintang juga melambangkan warna diraja bagi Duli-Duli Yang Maha Mulia Raja-Raja. ''International Scout Logo * Pecahan tiga kelopak-melambangkan Persetiaan Pengakap yang tiga, iaitu taat kepada Tuhan, taat kepada Raja dan taat kepada Negara. *Dua buah bintang pecah lima warna ungu pada kelopak kiri dan kelopak kanan-melambangkan Undang-undang Pengakap yang sepuluh itu. *Ikatan putih-menunjukkan ikatan persaudaraan Pengakap. *Lingkaran tali berwarna putih-melambangkan persaudaraan Pengakap Sedunia. *Warna ungu-warna Biro Pengakap Sedunia. Warna putih-kesucian dan kebersihan. Scout honor, Moto Hormat Pengakap Salam Pengakap menggunakan tiga jari iaitu jari hantu, jari telunjuk dan jari manis diluruskan sementara ibu jari membengkokkan jari kelingking. Tiga jari digunakan adalah membawa tiga pengertian: Salam Penghormatan Kepada ketua Kepada bendera yang dinaikkan Kaedah member persetiaan Kepada lagu kebangsaan dimainkan Kepada jenazah Salam Biasa Kepada pembesar-pembesar negeri atau NegaraKepada pemimpinKepada saudar Pengakap Salam Persetiaan Waktu perlantikan Membuat persetiaan (Salam tiga jari diangkat setinggi bahu dan tapak tangan hadapan) Cogan Kata Pengakap (Scout Motto) Cogan kata bagi unit-unit dan Persekutuan Malaysia adalah berbeza-beza di antara satu sama lain. Cogan kata bagi unit-unit tersebut: Pengakap Kanak-kanak (Cub Scout) - Buat Sehabis Baik Pengakap Muda (Boy Scout) - Selalu Sedia (Be Prepared / 随时准备) Pengakap Remaja (Rover Scout) - Pandangan Luas Pengakap Kelana - Berkhidmat Pengakap Budika - Berkhidmat History of Malaysian Scouting & Basic History of the founder of Scout movement, Banden Powell. ~ I suggest you can skip this part for now. ~ Sangreal7 (talk) 09:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ''Sejarah Pengakap Di Malaysia Pergerakan Pengakap diperkenalkan di Singapura pada 1908 dan ditubuhkan secara rasmi pada July 2, 1910 apabila scout master Frank Cooper Sands (F.C. Sands), tiba dari Nottingham, England ke Singapura untuk menubuhkan dua kumpulan Pengakap Kanak-kanak. Pergerakan Pengakap kemudian menyebar ke Tanah Melayu yang kemudian dikenali Malaya. Encik Sands telah banyak menyumbang dalam pergerakan Pengakap dan dikenali sebagai "Father of Malayan Scouting". Penubuhan Pengakap di Malaysia telah dilakukan oleh pengawai Ingerris sama ada daripada pengawai pentadbiran atau para pendidik. Pergerakan Pengakap ditubuhkan juga oleh pengawai Melayu seperti penubuhan Pengakap Kelantan dilakukan oleh para pelajar kelas malam anjuran Majlis Agama Islam, di Sekolah Inggeris Kota Bahru di bawah pimpinan Tengku Ahmad Temenggung (Tengku Panglima Raja Kelantan). Persekutuan Budak Pengakap Persekutuan Tanah Melayu dibentuk selepas Perang Dunia Ke-2. Persekutuan ini menjadi satu badan bebas dan berasingan serta menjadi ahli penuh kepada Persidangan Pengakap Sedunia (dulu terkenal sebagai Persidangan Pengakap Antarabangsa) pada 1hb September 1957. Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia telah ditubuhkan pada bulan November 1964 yang mengandungi Persekutuan Tanah Melayu, Sabah, Sarawak dan Singapura. Persekutuan Pengakap Singapura kemudian berhenti menjadi sebahagian daripada Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia apabila Singapura berpisah daripada Malaysia pada bulan Ogos 1965.Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia terdiri daripada Majlis-majlis Negeri, iaitu Johor, Kedah, Perak, Sabah, Kelantan, Negeri Sembilan, Pahang, Perlis, Pulau Pinang, Sarawak, Selangor, Melaka, Terengganu, Wilayah Persekutuan Kuala Lumpur dan Wilayah Persekutuan Labuan. Rumah BP yang terletak di Jalan Hang Jebat, Kuala Lumpur, ialah ibu pejabat Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia, yang telah didirikan dengan belanja RM150 ribu dan telah dibuka dengan rasminya pada 5 Januari 1957 sempena menyambut perayaan ulang tahun yang ke-50 Pengakap Dunia. Rumah BP adalah nadi pergerakan pengakap seluruh negara. Di sinilah Ketua Pesuruhjaya Negara mengarahkan segala gerak kerja Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia. Sejarah Pengasas Pengakap (Lord Baden Powell) Pergerakan Pengakap diasaskan oleh Lord Baden Powell of Gilwell atau singkatannya BP. Beliau ialah seorang askar Inggeris yang berpangkat Leftenan Jeneral pada tahun 1907. Pergerakan Pengakap bermula di Pulau Brownsea, iaitu satu perkhemahan Pengakap yang pertama di dunia. Beliau telah mengeluarkan satu rancangan latihan bagi Pengakap pada tahun 1907. Lord Baden Powell ialah Pengakap Agung Dunia yang dilahirkan pada 22 Februari 1857 di sebuah rumah yang berhampiran dengan Hyde Park, London. Nama penuhnya ialah Lord Robert Stephenson Smyth Baden Powell dan bapanya bernama Reverend H.G. Baden Powell, seorang profesor dalam bidang sains di Universiti Oxford. Ibunya, anak kepada seorang Laksamana British yang bernama W.T. Smyth. Beliau mempunyai tujuh orang adik beradik.Bapa Baden Powell meninggal dunia semasa beliau berumur tiga tahun. Semasa kecil beliau sudah berminat hidup di luar rumah. Beliau pernah berjalan dan berkhemah di beberapa tempat di England bersama dengan abangnya. Pengalaman ini dapat memberi pengajaran kepadanya supaya bekerjasama dan sentiasa taat pada perintah. Pada tahun 1870, beliau telah memasuki sekolah Charterhouse England dengan derma pelajaran. Beliau terkenal dalam bidang sukan, lakonan, lukisan dan muzik. Semasa berusia 19 tahun, beliau telah tamat pengajian di Charterhouse dan terpaksa memilih kerja ataupun ke Oxford. Beliau telah berjaya dengan cemerlang dalam peperiksaan pemilihan seorang tentera. Dengan kejayaan ini, beliau tidak perlu memasuki Sandhurst dan terus menjadi pengawai dalam pasukan Hussar ke-13 serta ditempatkan di India pada tahun 1876. Pada tahun 1878, beliau dilantik menjadi Pengawai Memerintah Pasukan ke-5 Dragoon Guards di India. Pada tahun 1887, beliau telah dihantar ke Afrika bersama-sama askarnya melawan kaum Zulu, dan beliau telah berjaya menawannya. Selepas itu beliau telah ditugaskan untuk melawan bangsa Ashanti. Bangsa Ashanti terkenal sebagai bangsa yang garang. Tetapi bangsa Ashanti sangat takutkannya, sehingga beliau diberi gelaran "serigala yang tidak pernah tidur" atau "Impeesa" kerana keberanian dan kecekapannya. Pada tahun 1899, beliau telah dinaikkan pangkat menjadi Kolonel. Huru-hara telah tercetus di antara kerajaan British dengan negeri Transvaal sehingga perhubungan kedua-dua negara menjadi sangat genting, dan Powell telah diberi tugas untuk menubuhkan dua batalion askar berkuda untuk ke Afrika Selatan. Beliau telah mempertahankan bandar Mafeking selama 217 hari daripada kepungan musuh yang mempunyai bilangan askar yang berlipat ganda. Peristiwa ini berlaku pada 13 Oktober 1899 hingga 18 Mei 1900, sehinggalah bantuan dari pihak British datang menembusi kepungan musuh. pada 1899 Semasa musuh mengepung bandar Mafeking, beliau telah menggunakan kanak-kanak sebagai utusan dan pemberitahuan menggantikan askar di medan peperangan Kapten Tusan. Kepantasan dan kecekapan kanak-kanak ini telah memberi dorongan kepada beliau untuk seterusnya menubuhkan pergerakan Pengakap. Selepas peristiwaan ini beliau telah dinaikkan pangkat menjadi Major Jeneral yang termuda. Kesan daripada bantuan kanak-kanak di bandar Mafeking, beliau telah mula merangka rancangannya pada tahun 1906 dan pada tahun 1907 beliau telah siap menulis buku "Aids to Scouting". Segala pengalaman semasa di Afrika telah dikumpulkan dalam buku tersebut.Pada tahun 1907 juga, Baden Powell telah diundang untuk memeriksa satu pembarisan pergerakan Brigade Muda oleh pengasas pergerakan ini, Sir William Smith. Baden Powell telah berbincang dengan Sir William Smith serta pergerakan pekerja muda yang lain untuk mengadakan satu perkhemahan terkenal di Pulau Brownsea di Poole Harbour. Perkhemahan bermula pada 25 Julai hingga 9 Ogos 1907. Beliau merupakan "Scout Master" atau Pemimpin Pengakap dalam perkhemahan tersebut. G W Green. H Robson dan P W Everett merupakan penolong-penolong Baden Powell. Perkhemahan tersebut telah memberi daya penggerak kepada BP untuk menulis dan mengemaskini semula buku "Aids to Scouting" kepada "Scouting for Boys". Buku ini merupakan pandu asas pergerakan Pengakap sehingga hari ini. Buku tersebut juga diterjemahkan kepada lima jenis bahasa lain lalu disebar di merata-rata dunia. Penubuhan banyak kumpulan baru telah memberi keyakinan kepada beliau untuk meneruskan perjuangan beliau dalam Pengakap sepanjang hayatnya. Beliau telah berhenti berkhidmat dalam askar semasa beliau berpangkat Leftenan Jeneral. Semasa tercetusnya Perang Dunia Pertama, kumpulan-kumpulan Pengakap turut mengambil bahagian dalam mempertahankan negara England. Antaranya ialah pengawasan tepi laut oleh Pengakap Laut. Dalam tahun 1919, Lord Baden Powell telah mengadakan satu tapak perkhemahan Pengakap yang pertama di dunia dan dikenali sebagai Gilwell Park di London. Gilwell Park juga merupakan tempat latihan ahli dan pemimpin Pengakap yang terulung di dunia. Pada tahun 1920, Pengakap dari seluruh dunia telah berkumpul di London menghadiri jambori dunia pertama. Jambori itu diadakan di Richmond Park, sebanyak 6000 Pengakap Muda dari dua puluh jenis negara menghadiri jambori tersebut. Richmond Park adalah terletak di Olympia, London. Pada malam akhir jambori ini, BP telah diisytiharkan menjadi Pengakap Agung Dunia atau Chief Scout of the World. Pergerakan Pengakap terus menular ke negara-negara lain sehingga apabila genap usia penubuhannya 21 tahun, keanggotaannya melebihi dua juta orang. Mengenangkan jaya yang diberikan, Baden Powell telah dianugerahkan darjah kemuliaan yang tertinggi di England iaitu Lord, dan diberi gelaran Lord Baden Powell of Gilwell. King George V merupakan penganugerah yang menjadikan BP seorang Baron. Lord Baden Powell of Gilwell adalah diberi semperna Gilwell Park. Pada tahun 1937 sewaktu usianya 80 tahun, beliau telah sakit tenat dan terpaksa berhenti dari pergerakan Pengakap di merata-rata dunia. Beliau bersama isterinya Lady Baden Powell atau Miss Olave Soames pengasas pergerakan pandu puteri telah berhijrah ke Kenya, Afrika. Beliau bermastautin di sebuah kampung yang aman permai selepas berkhidmat kepada dunia Pengakap selama 33 tahun. Pada 8 Januari 1941, beliau meninggal dunia di Paxtu, Kenya. Beliau disemadikan di Nyeri dalam lingkungan bayang-bayang gunung Kenya. Batu nisan beliau turut diukir "Robert Baden Powell, Chief Scout of World, born February 22nd 1857, died January 8th 1941." Logo Pengakap dan pandu puteri turut diukir pada batu nisan tersebut. Kuburnya telah diletakkan batu-batu berbentuk bulat dengan satu titik di tengah-tengah yang bermaksud "Gone Home". Kata-kata terakhir BP adalah seperti berikut: Tuhan memimpin dan membantu di dalam kerja-kerjamu. 7.Knots and ties : Currently I am just putting up videos for now. I hope they are presentable. None of these videos are done by me.Sangreal7 (talk) 14:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Video Manual 1. Reef knot 2. Sheet Bend 3. Clove Hitch 4. Bowline 5. Round Turn & two half hitches 6. Common Whipping Visual Manual >Please visit the website below http://kuchingscout18th.webs.com/knottings.htm Additional Knots Square Lashing